Legends: The fellowship of humans and dragons
by Hero58
Summary: A lord of the rings style of spyro pairings are SpyroxCynder Kyle-OnasixSasha and FlamexEmber what happens when the dark lord is finally revealed to the world of humans and dragons and only a fellowship of the most unlikely heroes is united? part 1/3


"**Yamma prestinine **

"**The world has changed".**

"**Senu mahia"**

"**I can feel it in the water"**

"**Estu vahmick"**

"**Feel it in the earth…".**

**A long pause is held in the story before the narrator speaks again.**

"**All that once was…is lost…for none now live…to remember it".**

**LEGEND OF HEROES**

"**It began with the forging of the great swords three were given to the elves the wisest and fairest of all beings…Seven to the Dragons great fighters and keepers of truth and nine, nine swords were given to the race of men who above all else…desired power" the narrator said.**

"**Within these swords bounded the will to govern each race but they were all deceived…for another sword was made…in the land of darkness a dark lord whose name was unkown made a master sword which controlled all others and into this sword he put his cruelty his malice and his will to dominate all life…one sword to rule them all" the narrator said with anger and fear mixed in her voice.**

"**One by one the free lands of the realm fell to the power of the sword…but there were for some who resisted…a last alliance of men elves and dragons marched against the army of the dark lord and on the slopes of that land they fought for the freedom of their realm" the narrator said once more.**

**As she was speaking in those words a few thousand of each race was marching towards the battle ground and the enemy army was charging towards them while the volcano was shooting fire from its dark depths.**

**The dark lord's men were orcs and creatures made out of the darkness themselves which roared at the opposing army.**

**The Alliance of men dragons and elves began to fire their arrows at the enemy army that they were fighting their arrows hit right on target making thousands fall from the cliffs dieing while the forces on the hillside were charging towards them with their weapons in the air.**

**As they drew closer the swordsmen readied their blades for the coming charge while the commander was ordering the archers of elves and men to get ready to fire behind them his words were simple.**

"**Haku nai! Esblu blenin! Hen Nai!" the commander shouted the translation for it though was "Ready! Aim! Fire!".**

**The archers shot their arrows which made the thousands in front fall onto the ground dead but they kept charging right as soon as they got close to the swordsmen the swordsmen swinged their swords upwards cutting them and killing them instantly.**

**The battle raged on swords, axes, teeth, claws and tails were clanging against each other each side taking casualties heavily one of the commanders the main commander let out a cheer of victory and raised his sword in the air.**

"**Victory was near…but the power of the dark lord…could not be undone so easily" the narrator said.**

**The Dark lord himself which was wearing heavy army and stood twenty feet tall with a fourteen long sword in his hands right when he swinged it at the group of soldiers a flash of light happened and they were sended flying into the crowd of their own men knocking them down the dark lord continued to swing his sword at them sending each of them flying.**

**The commander charged but was soon hit but the dark lord and was killed instantly and crashed into the rocky wall.**

**The son of the commander was devastated and dropped his helmet and ran over to his body and began to grief greatly holding his head softly.**

"**It was within this moment when all hope had faded that Alexander-Onasi took up his father's sword"**

**Alexander took the sword and immediately swinged it at the dark lord who screamed in pain a flash of light happened and the dark lord vanished only thing left was his armor.**

"**The unknown dark lord the enemy of the world was defeated…or so they thought…it was within this moment that Alexander had this one chance to defeat the dark lord's army…but due to the grief…the heart of Alexander…was easily turned away and so the dark lord…lived on…and got his revenge" the narrator said.**

**A single shadow creature attacked Alexander and he was killed instantly same with his company the dark lord was watching this who seemed to have flesh and bone again.**

"**They killed Alexander and for a half and five thousand years peace was settled…but now…the war is about…to end" the narrator said.**


End file.
